With new vehicle body styles and variations in manufacturing techniques being introduced in the manufacture of vehicles it is necessary to provide a specific set of vehicle retainers for each of the various body styles of vehicles in order to properly secure a damaged vehicle to a vehicle repair system. In order to repair a damaged vehicle, it is important for the vehicle to be securely mounted on the vehicle repair system so that the exact location of the data points on the vehicle can be measured and repaired. Various types of vehicle repair systems are utilized such as a vehicle repair rack, a repair bench, or a floor system utilized rails or anchor pots. A conventional attachment system for securing a vehicle to a vehicle repair system such as a rack, requires four double clamp type attachment devices each of which is attached to the pinch weld of a vehicle that runs along the bottom of the rocker panel of vehicle. As the body styles have changed, the pinch weld has become shorter, relocated, and in some instances eliminated, making it necessary to use a different attachment system for each type or body of a vehicle in order to hold the vehicle in the fixed position necessary during a repair operation.
Although a vertical pinch weld remains a standard point for clamping many vehicles, horizontal pinch welds and in some instances pinch welds set in an angle from the vertical are being used. In addition, some car manufacturers have introduced jack mounts such as a pin engaging a hole or a suspension pocket formed in the frame of the vehicle which requires another type of vehicle retainer. During a repair operation, each vehicle must be anchored at least two separate points and more typically at four separate points thereby requiring a vehicle repair shop to inventory at least one attachment system for each type of vehicle. This can be costly and requires considerable storage place for each attachment system. In addition, in conventional vehicle retainer systems a multitude of bolts are used for attaching the system to the vehicle repair system, typically in a plurality of holes in the work surface of the vehicle repair system and also requires a multitude of bolts to secure the vehicle retainer to the vehicle.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus for securing a vehicle to a vehicle repair system that minimizes the number of bolts needed to secure the vehicle to the apparatus. There is a further need for an apparatus for securing a vehicle on a vehicle repair system that is infinitely adjustable on the work surface of the repair system and does not require a multitude of bolts for securing the apparatus to the work surface. There is also a need for an interchangeability of vehicle retainers to accommodate different ways of securing different types of vehicles to the apparatus for the repair process. There is a further need to reduce the amount of time necessary to fix the apparatus for securing a vehicle to the vehicle repair system and securing the vehicle to the apparatus itself, preferable by reducing the number of bolting operations to secure the vehicle.